The present invention relates to a circular knitting machine for producing a one-face plush web from main threads and plush threads.
Circular knitting machines of this general type are known in the art. A known machine includes a needle cylinder provided with latch-type needles, a plate ring provided with plate members, and cam members associated therewith for controlling the longitudinal movement of the needles and plate members. One such circular knitting machine is described for example in the German Pat. No. 625,142 and in the publication "Wirkerei und Strickerei-Technik" 1978, pages 4-13. In the known plush plate members, the length of the slot for receiving the main threads is fixed. Moreover, this slot is very wide in its initial region, which requires a respectively longer adjustment path of the needles cooperating with the plate members and maintains thereby the peripheral length of the system of a machine relatively great. In the known plush plate members a tensioning of the plush loops takes place with the aid of the step of the back portion; however, this tensioning movement is always dependent on the thickness and type of the plush threads used. An adjustment of the tensioning thickness for influencing the plush pattern is not possible in the known circular knitting machines.
A further plush machine is known, in which two separately controllable plate members are utilized, wherein in the case of two plate members a cutting plate member for ripping up of the plush loops is used. Such construction is disclosed, for example, in the German Pat. No. 1,585,051.